


Closeness, apartness

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: The definition of closeness can be... arbitrary.





	Closeness, apartness

There was nothing that significant preceding the act - almost nothing at all. Just that teunous urgency.

And Tobio reached out to pull Tooru, standing beside him, a little closer.

"What is that, baka?" Oikawa said, his look unwittingly lenient.

"You looked like someone who wanted to be hugged," Kageyama muttered. And, damn, you were so cute, he thought. For a while, that is. 

"And now? Do I look like someone who wants to beat the crap out of you?" the other asked, having probably meant to snort. Maybe growl.

"No... not really," the one with raven hair replied in consonance with the truth, although it probably wasn't what his boyfriend wanted to hear.

Indepencency. Something Tooru had been learning all his life, and then tried desperately to sustain. And yet, his attempt at pretence failed, as he decided to stay close after all - and Tobio couldn't feel much of rage from him.


End file.
